1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire distribution systems for furniture and, more particularly, to electric, communication, and data wire distribution systems for furniture such as tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the proliferation and need for electric receptacles, communication/data jacks, and the like, coupled with the increased need for various pieces of equipment at a work station or table which utilize such receptacles and/or jacks, there is a need for office furniture to be located proximate these types of receptacles and jacks. Additionally, as the modern work area evolves, there exists a need to be able to work in spaces not typically defined by a closed office having four walls, or by cubicles incorporating power and/or communication distribution systems.
Because such power receptacles and communication/data jacks are generally fixed in location, the location of the office furniture is thereby constrained else wires and cables are strewn about the floor. Therefore, office furniture needs to be more flexible and portable.
In view of the above, articles of furniture that have legs with wire management capabilities are known in the art. Such articles range from tables to desks to other types of furniture. Other arrangements for providing wiring have also been devised, such as work tables having integral side supports in which are disposed the wiring.
However, with all of these articles of furniture, there still lacks arrangement flexibility and/or the ability to easily couple various or same pieces of work furniture together while still maintaining wire management.